User blog:Autumnrose/What would i do without my mates?
I don't have many friends because i am home-schooled, but i do have five amazing friends that i have know for ten years and honestly i don't know what i would do without them! I LOVE THEM SOOOO MUCH! Carter, Logan, Sydney, Kayla, and Loralei (shampoo) I met them at cheer when i was 4 years old and we have been besties since then and a lot of weird and funny things have happened since then, that i will do my best to explain! 'Shampoo...' When we were 8 years old we had a substute cheer teacher (who shouldn't even be a substute teacher cause he was like a million years old but anyways) and he was calling role and when he came to loralei's name he said L'oreal (the shampoo brand) and he yells out "What the Hell? Your mother named ya after shampoo?" and we all just start laughing (Thank god he never came back) I Never forgot that so now we all call her Shampoo! (: 'Sooooo Tired... ' I had just come home from being with my boyfriend, and it was the next day at cheer, and carter goes "Hallie you just came home from Todd's house? You must be SOOOOO tired" then i began cheerfully beating her to death, and Coach Lea was like "Keep your hands to your-self ladies" 'Carlllll.....' Ok so my mates and I are obsessed with Llamas with hats (If u haven't seen it yet go to my user page) and Kayla set "CARLLLLLLL" as her ringtone. So one night when we were having a sleepover and she fell asleep so i was just roleplaying on here and i heard "CARLLLL" and i was like Ummmm Ok? and then I heard it over and over and over and i was like WTF, so i went to her bag and it was her phone and some weird number was calling so i picked it up and just to be funny i was like "Carl is that you?" and the person goes "What? No it's Paul" and screamed and ended the call cause Paul is the other charater on the videos and it was just creppy..... In the morning she said that was her friend from New Mexico when she went skiing there.... Opps... 'Power to the Squirrels....' Ok so we were walking in the park and we were trying to get squirrels to come near us with a bunch of nuts and so i may have "Accidently" thrown a nut at one of the squirrels and the squirrel just ran back up the tree, and then Syd and Carter were like "POWER TO THE SQUIRRELS YOU SQUIRREL HATER" and stared throwing nuts at me. (I'M SRRY SQUIRREL!!!!) 'The HOT Cop....' Ok so we were going shopping and we were walking to the next shop and so i just decided to do a backhand spring. So then we were back hand springing down the street and this SUPER HOT cop stops us and is like "Please don't do that here because you could hurt your-self" he was like 22 years old! and then Logan put her hand on this newspaper stand but she slipped, and then he helped her up and she was just starring at him like and he was like "Are you ok" and she was like "Ummm.. I don't know" and we started laughing and then (Brace yourself) she puts her hand on his and says "Thank you" without looking away from him and i couldn't help it i started laughing so hard i almost fell down! Logan and him are still friends (and to logan's disapointment ONLY FRIENDS) More to come... but i have to go.... Category:Blog posts